


Delivery!

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [5]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Craziness, Careful with the mail order, Gen, Humor, Jusenkyo has a bad Delivery Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Three Cursed Sisters (and Half) AU.The Jusenkyo Delivery Service managed to send a package to the Tendo Dojo! Great! Or perhaps not...





	Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of a larger AU I imagined but never got into really writing.
> 
> Three Cursed Sisters (and Half) is taking place in an universe where, when the Saotomes showed up at the Tendo Dojo for the first time, Genma had brought bottles full of Cursed water in his backpack: Spring of the Drowned Monkey's water for a practical demonstration (and nevermind the fact him changing into a panda and Ranma into a girl were already plenty enough), Spring of Drowned Boy's water to cure himself (and perhaps Ranma if there was enough) and Spring of Drowned Twin's water in order to get another son to fulfill some of the multiple engagements he contracted (which, incidently, had been his real goal in coming to Jusenkyo in this 'verse).
> 
> Given it's Ranma 1/2, things didn't go according to plan.
> 
> And that was before the Jusenkyo Delivery Service got involved :p

“Well, at least this time the package came in,” Nabiki commented loftily. The various members of the household didn’t even look at her, their attention entirely focused on the very battered cardboard box a nervous delivery man had placed on the table before running as if a demon was on his heels. Which, if Rouge or Pantyhose Taro showed up again, might become quite literal, the middle Tendou sister reflected, so the man was probably smart in doing so.

The lack of reaction from her family members and acquaintances (friends was too strong a word for her, given they were mainly Ranma or Akane’s friends/rivals/tentative suitors and she preferred to keep a few steps away from them all, less she’d get sucked into the craziness whirlpool that dogged her sister and her fiancé’s steps) hardly bothered her. She already knew the stillness wouldn’t last, no with so many tense people gathered together, but Nabiki had to admit there were some progresses in comparison with the last time.

On the whole, it was always the same thing when a package from Jusenkyo Delivery Services managed to (miraculously) make their way to them. Read: on time out of six, on average – and she was being generous. Sure, ordering products from Jusenkyo Delivery Service, including water bottles filled with Nyanniichuan or Nanniichuan beat trying to gather up the money needed to go to China (especially given everyone low income and the property damages that needed to be paid for) and it was nice to know the solution existed.

But the service sucked, big time.

If she could understand and give some faint praise to the Guide for having started a family business (you could make a nice profit cut, giving them lower wages since you were already given them board and food, as far as she was concerned), Nabiki also knew that working with your half-deaf mother, your dyslexia-addled and/or half-blind cousins (seriously, was the guy related to Mousse?) and your brother who had the worse writing hand ever (except perhaps for Happosai) was a recipe for certain disaster. Especially if you dealt with the international shipping of magical water, soaps and powders.

She kept a scrupulous count of the people who now had a grudge against the Saotomes or the Tendos due to shipping mistakes and getting cursed as a result of getting splashed. Foremost among them were the Tomoe Dojo in Suo department, who kept issuing challenges, one kendoka named Sato Rangiku who could give Kuno a run for his money, a family from Sao Tome, Portugal (whose threats, if indeed those were threats, couldn’t even be understood due to the language barrier) and half of their neighbors.

Nobody in the quarters would accept a package for the Tendo again, she lamented.

And still, it didn’t stop her Father or Uncle Saotome to place even more orders.

Perhaps Nabiki was cynical (oh, who was she kidding? She definitely reeked of cynicism), but Nabiki couldn’t see why they all always put themselves in such a tizzy. Previous experience should have told them it was dangerous to hope too much out of the Delivery Service.

Then again… perhaps they did learn something, she mused, since the package was still unopened. Usually there always was a rush to try and get it open, leading to fights, ki thrown around like New Year’s beans and a burnt package content – when a mishap didn’t end up cursing a new person instead.

Because so far, there had never been any water from the Nyanniichuan or Nanniichuan successfully shipped; last time a package managed to reach the Dojo, it had turned out to be water from the Drowned Grizzly Bear instead (how a Grizzly had ended in China was anyone’s guess. Perhaps he had followed the moose? Because to their dismay, they had also learned a Spring of Drowned Moose existed when Mousse had tried the delivery service himself. Aaaand better not think about it too hard).

She rolled her eyes when she noticed no one was even blinking anymore. Ugh. Why did they want to get a cure so much anyway? Being cursed wasn’t so bad half of the time, provided you knew where to hide spare clothes and rolled with the punch. Nabiki certainly did. It didn’t hurt she could also make a sizeable profit in using her Monkey form to take pictures from new, formerly unreachable angles… or disappear over the roof with a ‘liberated’ wallet once in a while.

Business as usual.

Tilting her head, she counted the persons present. Ranma, Akane, Father, Uncle Saotome, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo,… Kasumi and her twin were in the kitchen and outside of the line of fire – not that they were overly concerned themselves with Jusenkyo, getting a magical twin was rather benign and no one in the family had anything against having an extra sister.

Kodachi wasn’t there, Nabiki noted before starting to back away slowly.

That was it. Better safe than sorry; she was so going to lock herself in her room and wait for the drama that was sure to unfold in the next couple of minutes.

Daddy hadn’t raised an idiot, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you were wondering:
> 
> -There is now two Kasumis around  
> -Nabiki is a pickpocketing monkey  
> -Akane understands exactly what it's like to live in Ranma's shoes  
> -And yep, Kodachi is Cursed too -- and other people as well ;)


End file.
